


And Now They Were Three

by Ookima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto still can’t believe their eyes that this little unexpected bundle of joy of theirs.Establised Relationship.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 159





	And Now They Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo apparently I’m in a Slice of Life kinda vibe lately so here’s another little oneshot on something I’ve never written/published about before : baby!
> 
> Special thanks goes to Dhampir (Dhampire) again for being my muse and encouraging me even though I’m suppose to be working on my other Naruto fics. ^_^
> 
> _Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it._

Sasuke stirred left and right in their bed, unable to find any position comfortable. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, his long bangs no longer covering his Rinnegan, resting on each side of his face. He tilted his head to the left, staring at Naruto’s sleepy face, his blond messy locks almost hiding those whisker marks, noticing the slight curve upwards on his lips. At least Naruto was having pleasant dreams. He couldn’t really blame the blond for falling asleep so quickly after what happened in the last 48 hours.

Sasuke sighed, no way was he getting any sleep thinking about that specific moment. He smoothly slid out of their bed, only dressed in his black boxers and made his way to the small darkened oak wood bench at the end of their bed, where his soft long sleeved black bathrobe was folded with care. He couldn’t help but smile when he looked to the right of the same bench space, Naruto’s painfully bright orange was simply thrown there without any care. They were opposites in so many ways, even he wondered sometimes how they ended up together. In one swift move he put his bathrobe on and stealthily exited their bedroom.

He only needed to walk a few meters before reaching the first closed door on the left, on it was a small square piece of wood with the letter ‘K’ engraved on it. He turned the doorknob, gently pushing the door open as his eyes took in the scene. Even after having 4 months to prepare for this, he still couldn’t believe it was real. His feet immediately found comfort in the large plushy-like rug that covered the hardwood floor all down the middle of the room. Of course the thing was orange but at least it was soft.

He walked past the rustic 5 drawers vertical dresser, repainted a dark brown with black round metal handles to better match the other furniture they had added to the bedroom. Right next to it was a black padded recliner chair which also had this nice option to rock back and forth when needed or simply take a quick nap. His eyes finally soften when they landed on the most important piece of the room; the rustic dark brown wooden crib. Sasuke couldn’t help but look down at the small baby that peacefully slept in the crib, _his son_.

It was strange to think that they left their home as two people only to come back home with a third one tonight.

His son was beautiful. Anyone who looked at him couldn’t deny the resemblance to Uchiha Sasuke. His head already full of spiky little black hair with a light blue taint to them under the right light, his skin tone was pale and he had those chubby little cheeks like any newborn that made you want to just snuggle against. The hidden treasure was behind those closed eyes; azure eyes just like Naruto’s. Although they didn’t know his personality yet, somehow Sasuke knew he was going to be a handful. To sum up, Naruto was his parent and even at the ripe age of 25, the blond was still an idiot half the time. He doubted things would be boring, after all, he was also a Uzumaki.

Never had it crossed their minds that they would have their own little family, seeing as they were gay and men weren’t anatomaly equipped for this. The only way for them to even have kids was either adoption or finding a surrogate to bear either his or Naruto’s child. He knew that Naruto was more open to the idea of adoption, seeing as he was an orphan himself in the first place, but deep down, Sasuke really wanted his own blood, his own biological child. The subject had come up over the past year, and during a full-blown fight Sasuke made it clear that he would never lay with a woman, much less share his own DNA with a surrogate if that meant losing Naruto just to have a child.

So when it came down to it, he chose Naruto over having his own biological child any day. He knew Naruto felt uneasy about it, but he made damn sure his blond knew just how much he loved him.

Returning his attention to his son, Sasuke couldn’t help but stare at him, both amazed that he was really here, and that Kei was his and Naruto’s. The prospect of being a new father overwhelmed him, but he wasn’t alone anymore to face this, he had Naruto, and now his little Uchiha Kei. Smiling, he gently placed the small navy blue blanket on Kei’s legs, remembering that single moment when things really turned for them.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_During the past week, Naruto had been barely holding down any food, and that included his most favourite food; ramen. As usual, the blond shrugged it off, saying it was stress from learning about so many things like laws from his own Village but ALL Villages for when he would officially become the Seventh Hokage in less than 2 years from now. Knowing how stubborn his lover could be, Sasuke carefully chose to come back on the subject later if it persisted more than 10 straight days._

_They were meeting a few of their friends for dinner at the local Barbe-Q restaurant where it was pretty much an all-you-can-eat buffet thanks to the firepits in the middle of each table. Right now they were joining up with Ino, Sai, Sakura and Kiba since the others were either on mission outside the Village or on patrol duty._

_Seeing as they were six people, seating was pretty easy. The two couples sat opposite of each other, while Sakura was at the right end of the table, Kiba was opposite to her. Luckily, Akamaru managed to slip under the table, despite his rather large size, almost as big as a wolf, curling besides the warmth of the firepit and his comrade’s feet._

_When their plates arrived, there was a variety of precut vegetables like mushrooms, peppers and onions and it quickly followed with chicken and beef skewers. A small assortment of dipping sauce was deposited on each end of the table, one near Sakura the other near Kiba._

_“Man this is so good!” Kiba happily flipped his beef skewers, tossing a few pieces down to Akamaru from time to time._

_“This was a great idea Ino.” Sakura spoke, happy for the break from working so many hours at the hospital. She barely had any time to see anybody, much less date anyone._

_“Actually it was Sai’s idea.” She pointed at her boyfriend who was carefully eating the last piece of cooked chicken on his skewer._

_“I read it was something friends did often to catch up.” He shared. Despite no longer being a root member, he was still learning a lot about socializing and communicating properly with others. From what he has gathered so far, both Ino and Sakura thought he was much better than 9 years ago._

_“Jeez, you okay Naruto?” Kiba shot him a worried look, noticing how the blond kept holding his stomach with one hand and barely touching any of the food. That in itself was odd considering next to Chouji, Naruto was pretty much capable of gulping down as much food as their friend._

_“I’m fine, just the smell isn’t really appetizing and makes me want to … you know.” He shook it off, figuring that drinking water might help._

_“Did you have any recent missions?” Sakura asked, sometimes they either ate something bad or caught a cold while on mission, only to have it surface once home._

_“No, I’ve just been studying really hard this past month that’s all.” His voice sounded tired._

_“He’s been sleeping a lot and has thrown up a few times in the past week.” Sasuke added, earning him a weak glare from the blond._

_“I’m telling you, it’s just stress from my studies. That’s it!” He spoke louder, massaging his temples. He was really tired of hearing this every day from Sasuke when it was nothing to be worried about, but now their friends were involved and chipping in their two cents. Lovely._

_“Maybe Naruto is pregnant.” Sai shared in his usual monotone voice. The table went silent and suddenly he found himself the center of attention. He didn’t understand why. “What?”_

_“WHAT THE HELL SAI!?” Naruto yelled out, almost jumping out of his seat. Sometimes he wondered if that man was dropped on his head when he was born. The stupid assumptions and comments he could make were just mindblowing sometimes._

_“You do know that Naruto’s not a girl right?” Sakura reminded her former teammate._

_Kiba leaned closer to Naruto, taking a few quick sniffs at him, earning him a quick glare from both Sasuke and Naruto. The blond sat back down, but scooched over closer to his boyfriend and away from Kiba._

_“Don’t sniff people without permission!” Naruto glared at the brunette._

_“It’s the only logical explanation. Naruto is never sick because he’s a Jinchuriki.”_

_There was a lengthy pause._

_“He has a point there. What do you think Sakura?” Ino asked her friend, out of all of them she was the medic-nin and one of the best in their Village after all._

_Sakura grabbed her own chin, carefully thinking about the situation. She knew Sai was well Sai, but he did make a valid point about Naruto. Her former blond teammate was never sick. Her eyes shifted to Naruto and then to Sasuke. She hadn’t missed that her former crush also seemed worried, stealing quick looks while the blond wasn’t looking, checking up on him. She lowered her hand to reach for her notebook in her left pocket, pulling it out and placing it on top of the table._

_“Come see me tomorrow at this place and time.” She wrote on the paper of the notebook before tearing a page out, folding the paper in two and handed it over to Naruto, who wasn’t too keen on grabbing it. “I will hunt you down and drag you there if you skip Naruto.” Her tone was firm. It wasn’t up for negotiation._

_“I’ll make sure he’s there.” Sasuke spoke, leaning forward to grab the kunoichi’s note._

_“Traitor.” Naruto huffed, crossing his arms together against his chest and proceeded to pout like a 5-year-old child._

_With Naruto’s situation now a closed subject, they moved onto another subject and spent the next hour talking about their current lives and_ _reminiscing on past missions._

_The next day, Naruto did go and meet Sakura, although he was accompanied by Sasuke, else he would have skipped and gone straight to the Hokage’s office to continue his ongoing training. Sakura did several tests and told them she’d have something for them in a couple of days. Naruto just shrugged it off, he wasn’t worried one bit, but it didn’t go unnoticed to him that his boyfriend was a little more on edge than usual. Hopefully whatever this was, Sakura could clear it all up and then things would get back to normal._

_A week later, their entire world changed. They met with Sakura and Tsunade only to be informed that Naruto was indeed pregnant and from the data they gathered, he was already 4 months along. Nobody really knew how it was even possible but the only logical explanation they had at the time was linked to Kurama. But since the fox had gone silent ever since, they could only wait and see until after the big day._

* * *

Thinking back on it, it was obvious. Naruto had been more tired after every spar they had and even when the blond studied he fell asleep on the table more than half the time. It wasn’t until he started throwing up for almost an entire week that he started to worry more. Indirectly, their dinner with their friends helped clear up that mystery.

Still he was grateful to now have a son, a family with Naruto. Something he didn’t realize he missed so much until these last few months. His thoughts often drifted to old memories when his parents were alive and time spent with his older brother. Despite how short it had been, they were still pleasant memories of having a family.

His eyes softened when he noticed those small arms stretching to the sides, Kei yawning and little blue eyes slowly opening. Sasuke couldn’t help himself, he reached down, letting his index finger touch that small hand. Those tiny fingers touched his before the little raven closed his eyes again. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make him smile and lose himself in the moment. So much so that he never heard Naruto come in their son’s nursery. He only realized th blond’s presence when his lover wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly while he rested his head on his right shoulder.

The raven tilted his head to the right, enough to gaze into those blue loving eyes. “Did I wake you?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto just shook his head side to side once in response. “Why did you leave the bed? You know Tsunade told you that having had a caesarean section you should be careful and get as much rest as possible.” He whispered, not wanting to wake their son. He certainly didn’t miss the heavy sigh coming from the blond either.

Naruto unwrapped his arms, stepping back as he pulled up his black t-shirt to his sternum while slightly pulling down his orange boxers where normally the fresh scar would be. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in on his lover’s lower abdomen, where hours ago there was a very visible 10 cm wide cut where they had carefully extracted their son from his belly, now it was flawless as if it never happened. He reached out to touch the missing cut, wondering if it was a Genjutsu. But his fingers trailed the former cut, feeling no curves, nor bumps. Absolutely nothing.

Naruto let a small giggle escape his lips, “That tickles Sas.” He smiled down at him warmly.

Sasuke straightened himself, sliding his only hand around the back of his lover’s neck, pulling him into a passionate long kiss. Naruto barely had time to steady himself as he grabbed onto Sasuke so he wouldn’t fall down. In need of some air, they broke their kiss, resting their foreheads together, whispering to each other.

“See, I’m okay.”

“How?” Sasuke was besides himself, not understanding how it was possible.

“Kurama healed me.”

“You can talk to him again?” Sasuke let out, surprised. The fox had been somewhat missing in action ever since they became aware of Naruto’s pregnancy. Both Tsunade and Sakura hypothesised that whatever made it possible for Naruto to be pregnant, was affecting his communication and accessibility to Kurama. They kept a close eye on Naruto for the remaining 4 months for that reason, but nothing happened, which was actually a good thing. In the end, both parent and baby were healthy and happy.

“Hmm, although now he won’t shut up.” Naruto groaned at hearing Kurama’s deep voice, but truthfully he was happy to hear the fox again. After years of always hearing him, not hearing nor feeling that presence anymore was strange.

_‘See if I ever do you a favor again.’_ Kurama growled within the blond.

Naruto chuckled softly at the fox’s remark.

“Does he know how it happened?” Sasuke asked. After all it was the missing puzzle piece to their unique situation.

“Short version?” The blond asked, receiving a light nod from the Uchiha. “Apparently I asked him if it was possible and he decided to give it a shot and it worked. Something about our chakra being unique since the war. I don’t really get it, but yeah, he’s the reason Kei is here with us today.”

Sasuke pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. “You asked him to do it?” How was that a normal conversation between a human and a bijuu? But what surprised him most was Naruto’s nonchalant attitude towards finally having an explanation to why it happens and shrugging it off so easily.

“Yup, on my birthday.” Even if it was a stupid request, he had nothing to lose. After all, he noticed how Sasuke started to look more at kids, so it wasn’t hard to see the desire to have a family in him. Hell, even he wanted to have a family since he never had a chance to really know what that was like. So he ranted to the fox and well this happened. “I asked him a lot of things, just never occurred to me that he’d actually have the power to make it happen.”

Sasuke remembered that night too well. Since Naruto was turning 25, their friends had thrown a big party and gotten the blond so drunk that it took every ounce of his patience to not throw his lover into a river since a drunk Naruto pretty much equalled a non-stop chatter box. He couldn’t complain about the amazing apology sex they had the next morning though...twice.

“Wait, was that when we – “

“Yup. That morning, little Kei was conceived.” He smile. “Kurama had to be sure it worked, so he stayed silent, making sure nothing went wrong during my pregnancy.”

It was a lot to take in, but at the same time, Sasuke was actually grateful that the fox did it. Moreso, that Naruto accepted of somewhat becoming a mother and had accepted that role openly and lovingly. Not once did Naruto complain during his pregnancy. He proudly, and stubbornly walked through the Village with his swollen belly and feet up to the day of the planned caesarean.

“You’re incredible you know?” Sasuke’s voice was soft, sincere.

“About time you realize it bastard.”

“You’re still a dobe.” Sasuke smirked.

They both looked over to the crib. Kei was still sleeping soundly, with the navy blue blanket with the embroided Uchiha crest on it, covering his legs.

“Come to bed.” Naruto whispered, smiling at his lover.

Sasuke walked closer to the crib, taking one last look at his sleeping son, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him before silently stepping away from the crib. Naruto gently grabbed his hand, entangling their fingers together before walking out of their son’s room and back to their own.

Sasuke was always alone for a long time, then he met Naruto making them two, and now they were three.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to my other works, this is pretty light and actually has no angst! haha
> 
> As always kudos, comments are always appreciated. You never know how they might inspire me into writing something else! ^_^
> 
> Ookima


End file.
